Plasma coating methods and apparatus are known. For example, one patent relates to a method and apparatus for plasma flame spray coating material onto a substrate. The patent discloses a method and apparatus for plasma flame spray coating material onto a substrate by means of passing a plasma forming gas through a nozzle electrode, and passing an arc forming current between the nozzle electrode and a rear electrode to form a plasma effluent. The method includes introducing coating material into the plasma effluent, passing the plasma effluent axially through a wall shroud extending from the exit of said nozzle electrode, and forming a flame shroud for the plasma effluent. The coating is thereby applied to the substrate.
One area where such technology is particularly advantageous is in connection with coating various aircraft components, particularly gas turbine engines and their components. For example, the turbine vanes can be coated with material to meet dimensional tolerance requirements for sealing the flow path adjacent the turbine vane. Metallic coatings consisting of nickel chrome alloy, nickel chrome-chrome carbide, and other similar composition materials have been applied in this regard using various conventional plasma spray coating processes. Typically, the coating process requires the turbine vane to be masked in areas where the material transfer is not required and/or not desired. Furthermore, the turbine vane is typically coated in a dedicated facility such as an aircraft engine manufacturing plant or repair shop. Prior art methods and apparatus required masking the turbine vane and applying the coating in dedicated facilities because the coating equipment was large and not portable and the spray pattern was too wide to accurately control the coating process. It would be desirable to improve the accuracy of spray coating devices so that masking and the like would not be required, as well as permitting hand spray coating repairs in the field of operation.